Sleep When You're Dead
by elvenangel3
Summary: Poor Roxas can't get any sleep and Sora isn't much help what with his cell phone and being too cute for his own good...


The third time I heard the Joker laughing and asking, "Why so serious?" I rolled over and shoved Sora's back.

"Turn off your phone!" I complained; it was five in the morning and I had gone to bed only two hours beforehand.

The brunette mumbled and fished around in the comforter for his cell phone and blessedly turned off his alarm.

"Why can't you remember to turn that thing off on the weekends?" I grumbled and scooted over to cuddle against him.

Sora chuckled lightly. "Sorry Roxas," he said around a yawn.

I tried to get comfortable again but my head was stuffed full of cotton and my eyes felt gritty even while closed. Since all yawns were contagious, I succumbed to the feeling and felt my jaw pop. Wincing, I buried my face in Sora's hair. He reached back and tucked my arms tighter around himself and wiggled closer.

"Won't forget . . . again." His voice slurred into sleep and I felt his breathing even out. I was jealous of how quickly he was able to fall asleep; after all, it was his stupid phone that woke us up. It took a while, but I eventually fell back asleep with Sora's warmth helping to lull me.

Sunlight was fighting to get through our heavy curtains when I woke next and unfortunately, I did so with a headache. Making a frustrated noise, I felt around on the bed, noting a distinct lack of Sora. My Sora had abandoned me to my morning woes. I refused to indulge my inner voice, which sounded suspiciously like Hayner, telling me to get over myself and move my ass out of bed; I chose instead to burrow further into the sheets.

"I come bearing coffee." A sweet voice attempted to lure me out of the covers.

"Why?" I muttered around the throbbing in my temple.

"Why is it coffee? Are we feeling existential this morning?" Sora giggled and his weight dipped the bed.

"You shouldn't use big words; someone might notice how smart you are," I informed him cheekily.

He spanked me and I yelped and sat up. He handed me my coffee with a grin.

"You know I like people to think I'm oblivious," Sora reminded.

He had explained to me once why that was-something to do with people being more open with their conversations and him getting into things or some such, I forget exactly. I just knew he was much more intelligent than he led most people believe and I thought his sneakiness should be rewarded.

"That still doesn't answer why I should be getting up," I continued my earlier thought.

"Be_cause_," his voice singsonged, "Leon is coming to visit this afternoon!"

I sighed. I had forgotten his brother was in town and was going to stay. This made no sense to me seeing as our apartment was a one bedroom; at least Leon said he didn't mind the couch. I nodded at Sora whose eyes gleamed and he gave me a swift kiss before bounding off into the living room shouting, "Time to clean!" I finished my coffee with relish before getting dressed and joining him for a long day.

That evening the three of us were in the living room eating take-out and watching a bad Kung Fu movie. Sora and I were snuggled up tight on our big chair while Leon was spread out over the couch with his boots lazily hanging off one arm. I didn't mind because I was usually too shy around Leon to show Sora much physical affection, but the size of the chair, while comfy for one person, was not conducive for two.

I could feel my bad sleep from the night before catching up to me. Every few minutes my blinking took longer and longer as if the batteries running my eyelids were draining out. I had a slight case of insomnia for reasons unknown. I had finals coming up but it had never happened before and I was a junior. I finally let my forehead come to rest on Sora's shoulder and my eyes stayed shut. The brothers wouldn't mind…after all they didn't see each other often. I felt, more than heard, Sora say something and then he shifted against me. I mumbled an apology and forced my eyes open.

There was a completely different movie on and Leon was dressed in cotton pants and an undershirt. I hadn't realized I had actually fallen asleep. Sora was looking mildly concerned and his big blue eyes looked brighter than normal.

"I guess I woke you up too early," he said guiltily.

"S'fine." I shook my head and my jaw cracked for the second time in a yawn.

"You guys go on; I'm turning in soon anyway," Leon said in that 'Let's-pretend-I'm-suggesting-but-really-I'm-telling' older brother kind of way.

Sora escaped our cramped confines and grabbed my hand to pull me up and off the chair. I managed a nod in Leon's direction and stumbled after the tug on my wrist. Sora helpfully pulled my clothes off and pushed me towards the bed while he went about his nightly routine. I was nearly asleep again before he climbed in and spooned behind me. I made a greeting-noise at him and felt his smile in the back of my neck. His hand lightly ran over my skin and I was out before I could form another thought.

I woke up and it was still dark out. I cursed internally. Being that exhausted you'd think I could at least sleep through the whole night. I glared into the darkness of our room, the only noise being the quiet whir of the ceiling fan. I took a deep breath and contemplated how angry Sora might be if I woke him up. He had tomorrow off and he never really got mad about such things; that was more my disposition. I smirked to myself as I thought of an excellent way to make the transition smooth.

I rolled over gently because he was still loosely spooned around me and moved forward to softly kiss his neck. No response. Huffing in amusement at how heavily he slept, I put more effort into it and trailed a line of open mouthed kisses to his collarbone. We both slept in our boxers so it was really too easy. He shifted beneath me so I nipped his skin and ran my hands around the waistline of his boxers before moving down and taking them with me.

Sora made an incoherent exclamation as I ran my hand over him. I felt his hands in my hair the next moment and he was suddenly wide awake. I licked him once and he whimpered breathily.

"L-leon is in the next room," he protested weakly.

"It's the middle of the night," I growled into his hip and then set my mouth to work on him.

Sora yanked my pillow over his face to stifle the noises he was making. I figured if I had to be awake in the middle of the night, there were worse ways to spend it.


End file.
